Recently a number of contents which are conventionally used in PCs are now provisioned with smart devices owing to the development and dissemination of smartphones and tablet PCs; these multimedia contents are widely consumed by users of smart devices since the contents can be used anytime and anywhere due to the characteristics of smart devices such as small size and easy to carry. These multimedia contents include movie, music, music video, video lecture, and broadcast and the types of multimedia contents are very diverse and various; there are numerous application programs for using these contents and also many applications are being developed now.
In addition, whereas many different types of devices were used according to the types of multimedia contents and purposes of use in the past, only the smart device is now used for processing the jobs required in the past; likewise in terms of software people want to use a single application program with multitasking capabilities which perform various kinds of tasks related with using multimedia contents.
However, most of the existing application programs in regard with multimedia contents contain simple playing and editing functions only, and more advanced application programs providing diverse playing and editing functionalities are difficult to use for ordinary users having no profound knowledge related to the usage of application programs because they have complex and inconvenient instructions for use.
Additionally in order for users to learn and practice the content of multimedia contents they mainly depend on the method to play repeatedly a corresponding part of the reference content; in order to compare and analyze the users' learning or practice videos with the reference content the users are required to record separately their practice videos and an application program which play simultaneously the recorded practice video and the reference content in one smart device so as to compare and analyze the recorded practice video with the reference content does not exist.
Moreover conventional multimedia contents are proceeding unilaterally without regard to the different learning abilities or paces of individuals, difficult to search various sections of the contents for practicing, inappropriate to play for practicing according to one's learning ability and not having a method to verify, amend and modify one's behaviors. In conclusion, the conventional multimedia contents are appropriate for appreciation or understanding with brain not for practicing purpose.
For this reason, users have a strong request for a method to comprehend easily the overall structure of learning contents, to search and select appropriate sections of learning contents for practicing, to play and repeat easily contents regardless of one's learning ability, and to verify, amend, and modify one's practicing images.
Considering the situation described earlier, the present invention presents an integrated application program with which one can freely play and edit the multimedia contents according to one's convenience and one can effectively learn and practice at the same time while playing the multimedia contents.